Greenwich Village
"It's the village. What else is new?" Greenwich Village, often referred to by locals as simply "the Village", is a neighborhood on the west side of Lower Manhattan, New York City. Greenwich Village has been known as an artists' haven, the Bohemian capital, the cradle of the modern LGBT movement, and the East Coast birthplace of both the Beat and '60s counter culture movements. Groenwijck, one of the Dutch names for the village (meaning "Green District"), was Anglicized to Greenwich. Two of New York's private colleges, New York University (NYU) and the New School, are located in Greenwich Village. Overview For most of the 20th century, Greenwich Village was the center of downtown culture. In the 60s, the Village was the birthplace of the beatnik generation. The neighborhood is bordered by Broadway to the east, the North River (part of the Hudson River) to the west, Houston Street to the south, and 14th Street to the north, and roughly centered on Washington Square Park and New York University. The neighborhoods surrounding it are the East Village and NoHo to the east, SoHo to the south, and Chelsea to the north. Greenwich Village, NYC’s neighborhood of artists, is the best place to go for bohemian fares. It's well-known for the eclectic mix of bohemian artists, boisterous punks, creative college students, purpose-driven professionals, and inquisitive visitors that frequent its cozy, tree-lined streets. Despite its popularity, Greenwich Village maintains an intimate appeal; grocers and bakers know your name in Greenwich Village. Macdougal Street, a favorite among Village locals, boasts petite shops and specialty stores. Sidewalk cafes and flower boxes make every corner in Greenwich Village a little more cozy. Today, famous bars and bookstores are landmarks of cultural history, but the people who live here love it for more than just its past. Trendy restaurants, elegant boutiques, and a vibrant bar scene has made the Village a chic place to live. NYU is also a mainstay in the Village, as evidenced by the purple flags flying proudly throughout the neighborhood.The university has dorms and buildings across the city, but much of student life converges centrally in the neighborhood. Places to sip and spaces to study prevail in Greenwich Village, a student-centric neighborhood whose savvy shops match its populace's discerning attitude. Many students continue to frequent The Stonewall Inn, a Greenwich Village landmark that has championed gay rights since 1969. What to Expect During the day, the Village moves at a brisk, industrious pace. There’s almost always a consistent level of foot traffic moving throughout the neighborhood. At night, the streets are packed with club-goers and students fresh out of class and looking for somewhere to drink and let loose. Perhaps the most iconic part of the neighborhood is Washington Square Park, the heart and soul of Greenwich Village. In this community watering hole, almost anything goes. Friendly chess games, performance art, sunbathing and live music make it a meeting ground for any and all residents. You might also encounter a protest or public demonstration; the park has become synonymous with activism, social justice, and self-expression. Lifestyle With plenty of popular restaurants, Greenwich Village consistently draws diners from across the city. Right below Washington Square is the center of Village nightlife. Here, bars are open late and tourists pour out of pubs on Bleecker Street and MacDougal Street well-into the wee hours of the morning. Points of Interest * Blue Hills Restaurant * Club Jaguar * Coffee A Go-Go * Lion's Head Pub * NYU * O'Brady's Pub * The Stonewall Inn * The Ugly Mug * Voodoo Lounge * Washington Square Park * West Village Residents * Brian Carmichael * Kate Richardson * Gwen Porter Gallery Gv 1.jpg Gv 2.jpg Gv 3.jpg Gv 4.jpg Gv 5.jpg Gv 6.jpg Gv 7.jpg Gv 8.jpg Gv 9.jpg Gv 10.jpg Gv 11.jpg Gv 12.jpg Gv 13.jpg Gv 15.jpg Gv 16.jpg Gv 17.jpg Gv 18.jpg Gv 19.jpg Gv 20.jpg Gv 21.jpg Gv 22.jpg Gv 23.jpg Gv 24.jpg Gv 25.jpg Gv 26.jpg Gv 27.jpg Gv 28.jpg Gv 29.jpg Gv 30.jpg Gv 31.jpg Gv 32.jpg Gv 33.jpg Gv 34.jpg